Memories
by mrserikkarimloo86
Summary: Steve has been acting different lately and Tony is worried about him. A little fluff. Image provided by smallworld-inc.
1. Chapter 1

Tony stood in the doorway and just waited. What he was waiting for he didn't even know. For Steve to turn around, to run into his arms and tell him everything that was wrong. That's what Tony wanted to happen. Instead he just stood there watching at the man sitting on his couch, staring out the window.

"Hey Steve," he says, finally making his presence known.

"Hi Tony," Steve replied with the slightest hint of sadness.

"Is everything okay?" he asked slowly walking towards Steve.

"Ya. Everything's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I think I would know if I wasn't okay."

"Okay, okay. Just making sure."

Now he was right behind the spot where Steve was sitting. The view of the city from his room was spectacular. Maybe that's why he chose this one. He could look over the city he loved so much and sacrificed himself to save. The city he grew up in.

"Why do you care anyways?" he asked, still staring out the window.

"Well…we're, um…partners. And since we've all kind of become a big dysfunctional family, and family looks out for each other, right?"

"Ya, I guess. But it's nothing."

"So there is something. Well you can tell me. I promise anything you say will not leave this room."

"It's just…memories. They've just been really on my mind a lot lately," he said, turning from the window the slightest bit.

"Good or bad?"

"A little of both actually. But just forget about it. I don't want to bother you with my problems."

"You won't bother me. I want to hear about the things that shaped you into the man you are today."

"I've just been thinking about this gal I met when just before I became Captain America. Her name was Peggy and she seemed like she actually liked me for who I was. She didn't care that I was the scrawny kid from Brooklyn. She only saw my bravery and care for my fellow soldier. Well after I became the Captain, that's when she really started to show her interest in me. Though we couldn't go out and do things, we still talked. She was also the last person I talked to before I went down. I was going to take her dancing. Even though I had never gone, she was going to teach me. That was the last I ever heard from her," he confesses. He started to choke on his words towards the end, and his head was once again facing the window as he let out a bit of a sniffle.

Tony walks around from behind the couch and sits close to Steve, his arm now wrapped around his shoulders. He had never seen this side of him before. So vulnerable and beaten down. He actually wish he could see this side of him more often. But if Tony opened up to Steve, maybe he would do the same in return.

"That's beautiful. You were lucky to have that with someone. I never have and it's something I regret. I guess 'Better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all' is really true, doesn't it?"

"Ya, I guess it does. Plus I survived all that and I have all of you, so I guess I have more to be thankful for than I do to be worried about," Steve says as he relaxes and moves into Tony, laying his head on the man's shoulder.

"Exactly. You're an Avenger now and we'll always be here."

They sit in silence for a few minutes, just happy to be with one another. Watching the lights of the city move, as people went about their lives as the two of them watched.

"It's kinda cold," Steve said, breaking the silence and nuzzling closer to Tony. "Luckily you're warm."

Tony pulls him closer, almost on his lap, and puts his other arm around him.

"Better?"

He looks up into those dark brown eyes he's fallen for so many times before.

"Much."


	2. Chapter 2

**Just kind of bear with me with the format. I just thought it'd be nice seeing how both of them felt about it. Chapter 3 may be coming soon. We'll see ;)**

* * *

From that night on, things changed between Steve and Tony.

Tony was more open with Steve about his father and what happened in the cave when he was kidnapped. Things he had kept in for so long. Things he couldn't even tell Pepper. But after that night, Tony saw how much Steve trusted him and knew he could do the same in return.

But there was something else he just couldn't shale from his mind. That night. The night he put his arms around Steve and pulled him as close as he could. What was he thinking? He had thought about it before but never was going to act upon them. He was in the moment and wasn't thinking. But Steve needed comfort, and that's what he was doing. That's all he was doing. Wasn't it? At this point the line between comforting and something he wasn't quite sure about was starting to blur.

Maybe he just needed reassurance. He needed to know what Steve felt that night. If he didn't feel anything, he would just let it go and pretend it never happened. But if he did feel something, then what? He'll find that out once he gets an answer.

As he took the short walk from him room to Steve's, he played a million scenarios in his head. What he was going to say, how Steve was going to respond to it, what would happen after. Not a single one of them ended well. But he didn't care. He had to know.

* * *

Steve enjoyed hearing stories about Tony's past. The man who used sarcasm and snappy comebacks whenever anyone tried to get close to him was finally opening up. And to him of all people. That's the part he loved. The fact that Tony would find comfort in telling him everything made him feel like he belonged. No longer did he feel like just the super soldier or the living legend. He was Tony's friend. Maybe even more than that.

He thought back to that night. The feeling of Tony's arms around him. Was what he felt only in his head? Did Tony feel it too? If he did, what does this mean for him? He wanted answers but was too scared to confront him.

Thinking about that made him laugh. He could fight Nazis, release hundreds of POWs by himself, and fly a plane into the Antarctic to save America but he couldn't confront Tony. Probably because If Tony didn't feel the same, who knows what he would think of Steve after. Was that something he was willing to risk? He wanted answers but he wasn't sure if he wanted them that badly.

* * *

Before he knew it he was exactly where he was a few nights ago. Standing in the doorway staring at that blond head of hair watching the city. He looked so peaceful. Tony felt like he could stand there and watch him for hours. He wished he could. But he had other matters he had to take care of first.

He knocked on the door frame, startling Steve. When he turned around he had this look of shock, fear, and confusion all wrapped into one.

"Can I come in?" Tony asked, already taking a slow step towards him.

"Ya, sure," Steve replied, still turned towards Tony.

As Tony walked towards Steve, he started to regret his decision. Maybe he could change his mind now and leave before it was too late. But he knew it already was as he sat on the end opposite of where Steve was sitting.

"So what do you want?" Steve asked in a tone that was more curious than harsh.

As soon as he asked that question every scenario Tony had planned in his disappeared. He couldn't think of anything.

_Guess I'll just wing it,_ he thought to himself.

"I want to talk about what happened a few days ago."


End file.
